


The Princess and The Knight

by MilkDaddyisHere



Series: The Classic Tales [1]
Category: Classic Tales, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkDaddyisHere/pseuds/MilkDaddyisHere
Summary: The beautiful princess was trapped in a crumbling tower, desperately waiting for her handsome knight in shining armor to save her. A classic tale, no? Sure, her knight comes and saves her, but the knight is a little shorter. And so much prettier then she ever imagined.
Relationships: princessandtheknight
Series: The Classic Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906510





	The Princess and The Knight

Hooves clattered against the grassy stone ground and the knight raced towards the castle. The horse skidded to a stop when it saw the steep hill that led down to the castle. Slowly, the knight managed to reach the dilapidated castle. 

A dragon raised it’s head from it’s slumber and roared after spotting the knight. It took a breath before breathing fire. The knight gasped and jumped out of the way, running into the castle. The dragon roared again and swung it’s tail, breaking down a wall of the castle. The castle started to crumble. The knight bolted to the nearby staircase, desperately looking for the princess. At last, the princess was found in a deep slumber on her bed, clutching a handkerchief and book. The knight scooped her up and looked out the window. With a deep breath, the knight jumped and landed on the dragon’s back.

The dragon shrieked and arched it’s back. The knight slid down the back and ran up the hill, carrying the princess. Tossing her on the horse, the knight hopped up on the horse and ran off. The princess woke up once the horse started to run. She looked around confused before hugging around the knight’s waist as she almost fell off. 

Neither said a word as they traveled for an hour. They eventually reached two small tents, a campfire, a few pots, and a dog tied up against a tree. The knight slid off the horse and tied it up. 

“Thank you.” The princess said softly. The knight looked over at her before grunting and nodding. “You saved me. What’s your name?” She walked over to the knight, clutching her diary. “I was told a handsome knight would save me and take me home!” She smiled up at the knight. 

After a sigh, the knight pulled off the helmet. Long black hair flowed down as the knight shook their head. “Amaya.” The knight said as she set the helmet down. “And yes, dear princess. I’ll take you home.”


End file.
